Heart of A Dragon
by Pricat
Summary: Mulan takes in a young dragon infant unaware it's her friend's daughter but helps her grow and learn that being different isn't bad along with being true to your heart and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of The Dragon**

_**A/N This is my first Mulan fic so please be nice.**_

**_This was an idea that came o me last night when reading Mulan fics and I wanted to do nt own since I love this movie along with Lilo and Stitch but in this fic, Mulan and Shang take in a baby but it's the child of a certain Guardian Dragon but they decide to raise it as their own but it's about family and being true to yourself even if you're different._**

**_I hope other Mulan and Disney fans._**

_

* * *

_

_Prologue_

_It was a stormy night in China as a young woman brought an infant to the village but it was different, special. It's hazel eye slits were full of tears as it cried but the woman knew that the ancestors would be angry knowing that she had taken this young dragon infant from a Guardian Dragon but he'd asked her to find it a good home in China but she smiled seeing the Fa household knowing that a hero of China lived there as a seal glowed on the baby's deep red scaled head as she giggled as the woman approached the doorstep._

_The woman was nervous as she saw somebody watch her as she placed the young infant on the doorstep._

_It was a young woman with long raven black hair but she was surprised seeing the young infant but brought her inside._

_The woman smiled at that as she vanished. _

_But she was astonished reading the letter but brought the newborn inside from the rain....._

* * *

_Shang waa woken up by cries of an infant and left the bedroom but he gasped seeing his wife holding a strange infant but smiled as the baby opened her mouth revealing a few baby dragon teeth as he retuned the smile but wondered where the infant had came from but Mulan was nervous as she explained everything to Shang but he was amazed but wasn't sure if they should keep her but she showed him the letter and he sighed in defeat because he knew there was no arguing with his wife but he hoped the ancestors wouldn't be angry at them._

_"I don't think so Shang._

_Why would the baby be brought here if they were?" Mulan asked him._

_Shang nodded but saw a strange necklace around the infant's neck but Mulan sighed removing it because she didn't want to tell her she was adopted or from the ancestors until she was older but was smiling at the charm because it was a small red scaled Guardian Dragon that looked familiar but she needed to ask a certain friend about the child but it could wait._

_"What're we going to name her?" Shang asked his wife._

_Mukan was lost in thought as the baby was asleep in her arms._

_"Fa Hong-Ling." she answered him._

_He was amazed at that but understood as the name suited the child because of her beauitful deep red scales and as she would grow, she would be more understanding of others but had a worry that others would be afraid of her because she was dragon yet had a human soul which made him smile._

_But they saw somebody outside._

_It looked like Mushu but was a bit bigger and taller than he used to be but she saw Hing get excited seeing him as they went outside but Mulan gasped seeing it was Mushu by looking in his eyes but saw sadness in his eyes seeing Hong but wondered why._

_"You've changed Mushu._

_You used to be smaller than Hong or us._

_Now you've grown." Mulan said as the dragon hugged her._

_But Shang swore he saw a tear in the dragon's eye seeing Hong but couldn't bear to tell them why seeing Hong made him sad._

_"Mushu what's wrong?_

_Hong likes you." Mulan said as Shang nodded._

_The Guardian Dragon sighed at that._

_He figured he could at least tell Mulan seeing they were friends but was afraid._

_"I'll tell you why seeing Hong made me sad._

_She........ is my child._

_But I cannot keep her because she is part human but she deserves to live here and not among the Dead but the only way she can be mine is if I can give up being a Guardian Dragon but I can't do that!_

_That's why I sent her here because I knew you guys would care for her but one day we will be family again." he told her._

_Mulan felt bad at that as she saw him leave without saying goodbye._

_She along with Shang went back inside with Hong but she felt bad for her friend but had promised herself she would take care of Hong for him but hoped that he would become Hong's father again as she fell asleep._

_"I'll keep her safe for you Mush, I promise." she thought falling asleep........_


	2. Growing in Magic

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Four years had passed in China and Mulan sighed waking up as bright autumn sunlight poured through her and Shang's room but she was worried not just about Hong but also Mushu because he had been watching over Hong but also visited her and Mulan when Shang wasn't home but recently he hadn't shown which made her worried but hoped he was okay since he was her best friend but was worried for Hong knowing that she was four years old and soon to start school but was nervous about it knowing that others wouldn't understand her because she looked like a dragon but had told her that she was special and that nobody in the village was like her but decided to check up on her just to make sure she was okay.

She opened Hong's door quietly but found her asleep curled up in a little red scaled ball but it made her smile but also a little sad because in many ways she reminded her of Mushu with her humour and kindness towards others even when others were mean to her but she decided to let her sleep knowing she was dreaming about her Uncle Mushu.

She then went to make breakfast but saw Shang in the kitchen.

He looked serious as he did every morning but he was very worried because he knew that Mushu was Hong's birth father but the mother had ascended to heaven but wondered why Mushu didn't want his own daughter but Mulan didn't tell her husband the rest of the story that Mushu had told her the night Hong came into their lives but she needed to tell him since he was her husband.

"He does want her but he would have to give up being a Guardian Dragon to keep her and it's hurting him but his wife ascended to Heaven a long time ago after Hong was born." she told him.

Shang felt bad for Mushu.

He wondered if Hong knew but Mulan had forbidden her to know until she was older but Shang understood why but hoped nothing bad would come of this as he heard Hong's voice as she woke up but wondered what was wrong with her parents but being four, she couldn't understand what was worrying her parents but she sat at the table as Little Brother yapped happily smelling food.

But Shang sighed as he left but kissed Mulan and Hong before leaving.

"Mommy is Uncle Mushu sad?

That's why he doesn't come to visit you." the young girl said.

Mulan wondered what she meant as she bent down to Hong's eye level.

"What makes you think that honey?" she asked.

"Because he visits me when you and Daddy are asleep and we fly over China but we return before sunrise.

He was talking about you being a warrior once and joining the Imperial Army." she answered.

Mulan was impressed that Mushu would tell her that but smiled as the young child went outside to play but then heard gentle roaring as somebody appeared that made her smile but he was sad.

"Hey Mushu.

Are you okay?

You look like you've been crying." she said to the dragon.

"I-I'm fine but it's Hong.

The ancestors have found that a witch is in the village searching for any dragons because she wants to use their magic to take over China but don't tell Hong because it would only scare her.

I would do anything to protect her and you." Mushu said sadly.

"I know you would.

Being a Guardian Dragon seems to have changed you for good since you used to care only about yourself but I'm worried about Hong because she'll be starting school soon and the other kids will be mean to her." Mulan told him.

The Guardian Dragon understood but saw the seal mark appear on Hong's red scaled forehead which made him worry knowing that her magic was awakening but she had no clue but Mulan was concerned but joyous as Mushu saw Hong doing karate.

"Mushu you don't have to leave.

You could stay and be part of our family.

That way you could stay with Hong." Mulan told him as he left.

* * *

But in a cave in the Shanghai mountain peak, a beauitful woman was chanting a spell.

Her name was Biyu a powerful sorceroress but also a dark witch who wanted to take over China and overthrow the Emperor but her magic wasn't strong enough but she knew that dragon magic was very powerful and could enhance any spell good or bad but she hadn't any luck finding any but she was casting a spell that would find one for her but smiled as an image of Hong appeared as Biyu's silver hair fell in front of her eyes.

The sorceroress saw the dragon was still very young but young dragons had more powerful magic than adult dragons but she needed to gain her trust but cackled seeing Mushu was her birth father but saw that humans were raising her.

"This is perfect!

That little dragon is all I need to take over China!" she cackled as magic glowed.........


	3. Journey to the Past

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who reviewed but I don't have any beta readers or know about it but in this chapter there's a few flashbacks for those who liked my last chapter but wanted answers but Mushu's wife is named Kaiten and she was an eastern dragon but she and Mushu fell in love with each other but he wanted to be equal as you'll see in the chapter.....**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Mushu sighed as he showed up at the Fa household later that night as Mulan and Shang were asleep but knew Hong was wide awake as she always was as the full moon rose over China but heard the young dragon's joyful laughter as she opened the door softly and ran out towards him hugging his tail.

"Uncle Mushu!

I missed you so much!

How come you didn't come the last few nights?

I thought something bad happened to you." she said.

"It's okay Hong.

I...... had to go visit a friend." he answered.

There was sadness on his face as he'd said that but Hong couldn't see that as she climbed onto his back but couldn't tell that he was sad and remembering something about Kaiten his wife and Hong's birth mother but shook the sad memories away as they took off into the night sky.

"_Don't worry about me, protect Hong._

_Promise me Mushu." _Kaiten's gentle voice echoed in his head.

He shook her voice away as they went higher but he couldn't shake those memories away as they landed in the Shanghai mountains but Hong saw him shiver as he remembered a witch's cackle but Hong wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing Hong, just a bad dream I keep having.

It's nothing to worry yourself about." Mushu told her.

"Was it about a witch?

I have this dream about a witch and a baby dragon that looks a little like me." she replied.

Mushu was scared hearing his daughter say that knowing that witch was using Hong's emotional link to him and to her birth and adoptive mother to get what she wanted but he couldn't let Hong know.

She was too little to understand about her family and about her mother who cared deeply about her and him.

"We'd better go home.

It's getting late." the older dragon said.

"Uncle Mushu we just got here!

Can't we stay a little while longer?" the young dragon protested.

Mushu sighed sadly hearing that.

"No we can't.

If we don't get home, Mulan would be angry and worried." he answered.

Hong sighed in defeat as she climbed back onto him as they took off returning to the Fa home as he watched her open the door and sneak in before Mulan and Shang noticed she'd been gone half the nioght.

He then sighed leaving..........

* * *

The mighty red scaled dragon tossed and turned in sleep as painful memories began to return to him......

_It had been a few years after Mulan and Shang had gotten married and the little lizard like red scaled dragon had been alone on a walk but was depressed knowing that nobody needed him right now as the Ancestors were busy and Shang's guardian had been doing his job but then he heard somebody singing and was curious but gasped at what he saw sitting under a peach blossom tree._

_It was a light blue scaled dragon but there was great sadness in her eyes but Mushu could tell she was sad and lonely like him as he approached._

_"I-I'm sorry there._

_Did I bother you with my singing?" she asked sadly._

_"No, no you weren't._

_You have a great voice for a dragon but why're you out here?_

_Don't you have an Ancestor's Temple to live in or somebody to protect?_

_I'm Mushu." he said._

_"I know who you are._

_You're the Guardian of Fa Mulan here of China._

_But why're you not with her right now?" she said to him._

_"S-She doesn't need me now along with everybody else in China._

_I'm just too much trouble." he answered her _

_The female dragon felt sorry for him._

_"You're not too trouble Mushu._

_We should be friends._

_I'm Kaiten." the dragon answered softly._

_Mushu beamed at her as he felt a little better.........._

_

* * *

_

_"Why can't I be in love with her?" Mushu yelled at the Ancestors._

_After a few years had passed, Mushu and Kaiten had been close friends but it had became something more._

_It had became Love but he knew the Ancestors wouldn't understand but he had plucked up the courage from talking to Kaiten but the Ancestors were furious as he'd told them how the female dragon made him feel._

_"A Guardian's duty is to those he pr she protects._

_Nothing but their safety and well being comes first._

_There is no room for Love in the job of a Guardian." they answered._

_"Well maybe I don't want to be a Guardian anymore!" Mushu yelled in anger._

_The Ancestors were shocked hearing that._

_"Are you sure this is worth leaving your pedestal for Mushu?_

_You know you can never return here if this is your desire." they said._

_"It is._

_Kaiten means everything to me and I would give up everything even my pedestal to be with her." he answered._

_"Very well Mushu." they said._

_The lizard like red dragon watched as magic engulfed and swirled around him but as it vanished, he left but wasn't feeling himself as he joined Kaiten under their peach blossom tree but she watched as he slept but noticed he was changing but hoped he'd be okay as they were planning to elope far into China where nobody would find them._

_But as night fell and Mushu awoke feeling better, he noticed Kaiten staring at him in awe._

_"What is it Kai?_

_What're you looking at?" he asked her._

_He gasped looking at his reflection as he had become an eastern dragon like her but smiled as they left their past behind._

_

* * *

_

_Mushu was worried as he and Kaiten were running from a witch._

_She wanted to use them to take over China and the Emperor but they had refused and ran away but Kaiten had given birth and was weak while he had their baby on his back but she was crying loudly._

_"Don't worry baby._

_We're almost away from her!_

_Just a little further!" he urged as Kaiten fell._

_"Mushu....... go." she said weakly._

_"B-But what about you?" he asked tearing up._

_"Don't worry about me._

_It's our child you should worry about._

_Promise me you'll take care of her." she answered softly._

_"I-I promise Kaiten." he said flying._

_She smiled as the witch caught up with her............_

Mushu had tears in his eyes waking up as he remembered those painful memories.

He shook them away yet a feeling told him he should go check on Hong but also what Mulan had said to him the other day about being part of her family and being with Hong but sighed flying back to the mountains where he belonged for now.

He hoped that Hong was okay living with Mulan and Shang but he knew she probably found it strange that she was living with humans instead of him but right now he wasn't the right choice to be a father because his heart hurt every time he looked at her but was glad she couldn't read his mind and see why he was sad but cheered up around her but he hoped that one day he could tell her why she lived with Mulan and Shang even though he had broken his promise to Kaiten to raise Hong but he hoped she would understand........


	4. Magic of A Friend

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to Levy120 and others who reviewed.**

**Yes I know the ancestors would be happy that Mushu left but I haven't watched Mulan in a very, very long while and detest the second one but like the music in it but in my imagination I can imagine Mushu as a huge Chinese dragon like I did after seeing Mulan when I was eight or nine so that's why in this he became a huge Chinese dragon but I like Mushu but hate Donkey.**

**I'm glad people are enjoying this and my villain Biyu a Chinese witch and yes China has witches along with yetis and dragons which are my fave mystical beings and am a dragon in the Chinese Zodiac but also I laughed at the part in Levy's review of my last chapter about Mushu avoiding responsiblily of raising his own daughter as well as the mental image of Mushu as a huge dragon with Hong on his back crawling back to the Ancestors which made my morning after waking up but I was reminded of my fave ogre Shrek when she said that if you've seen the third movie in the parts where he didn't want to be a father but stepped up to the fatherhood plate when his cute triplets were born and I've a feeling Mush will do the same but the being a father thing doesn't make him sad but it's because Hong reminds him of Kaiten, that's why he's sad.**

**I hope that clears things up.**

* * *

Biyu saw that Mushu was feeling bad about the past as she watched him sleep fitfully in the mountains but smiled remembering that because of him refusing to help her, he couldn't raise Hong but that was a good thing for her knowing that Mulan and Shang didn't know about her so she would have a chance to get Hong's attention but realised the young dragon was starting school today and smiled as she heard footsteps as a young child appeared around Hong's age.

She had shoulder length silver hair, green eyes, slender but very shy and quiet but her mother scared her because of her magic and would give her nightmares sometimes but hoped that going to school would be better than staying with her mother but seemed excited on the inside even though she was quiet and shy on the outside but Biyu smiled realising the oppourtnity she had knowing Hong would be in the same class as her.

"Rika honey I want you to do something for me." she said.

The four and a half year old shivered hearing those words knowing her mother wanted to try an new spell on her or something like that but calmed seeing that wasn't what she wanted.

"Sure Mommy what is it?" she asked.

Biyu smiled widely hearing her say that.

"I want you to make friends with this girl, okay?" she said.

Rika's eyes went wide in amazement seeing an image of Hong.

"A dragon, cool!" she said happily.

Biyu was happy as she prepared to take her daughter to school......

* * *

As the early morning sun rose over China, Hong was already awake in the Fa household but opened her window but was happy seeing her Uncle Mushu waiting for her because he knew it was her first day of school and he wanted to spend some time with her before Mulan and Shang were up but he felt a little happy as Hong hugged his tail as she was too little to hug his waist but he used his tail to help her climb onto his back but heard her giggle as they took off as the sun shone as all China were waking up but Mushu noticed that Hong was quiet because normally she was always talking which was something she'd inherited from him but had a feeling she was scared about something but then remembered she was starting school today and had a feeling that was making her nervous.

"Hey my little scale blossom what's bugging you?

I know you're starting school today.

You must be really excited!" he said.

"I am...... a little.

They're going to hate me." she answered.

Mushu shuddered hearing his own daughter put herself down like that but wanted to make her feel better but had an idea.

"Why would you think other kids won't like you?

You're funny, caring, smart and cute." he asked.

"Because I'm not like them Uncle.

I'm a dragon and they're humans.

They're going to be scared of me because I have scales but can't breathe fire....... yet.

They won't understand like the kids in the village.

I don't want to go!" Hong pouted.

Mushu understood seeing tears in her eyes and was about to make him tear up himself.

But Hong was amazed as they landed and sat under a peach blossom tree but to Mushu it was familiar as the young dragon girl smiled.

"This is where the two lonely dragons met in your story.

I wonder if........" she said softly.

"If what Hong baby?" Mushu asked her.

"If I could ever have a friend who isn't afraid of me like you and Mulan but I'm not sure." she told him.

She then saw peach blossoms fall on her and remembered what her uncle had told her about if you wished on a peach blossom, it would come true as she closed her eyes and opened her young heart but watched as the blossom flew away.

"You made a wish huh?

What did you wish for?" Mushu asked her.

"Uncle Mushu!

If I tell you, it won't come true!" she said smiling.

Mushu was glad to see her happy again as she climbed back onto his back as they flew back to the Fa household before Mulan and Shang were awake but as they returned, he saw Mulan waiting for them which made him worried as Hong hugged her but watched as she went inside to get breakfast but she was curious about how he'd been.

"I-I'm fine Mulan...... honestly." he said.

She knew he was trying to hide his sadness but wasn't doing a good job of it but she knew about his losing his wife and Hong's mother but hadn't talked about it but knew that he was still hurting a little as he felt her hug him.

"You're not alone Mushu.

You're my friend and part of our family." she said.

He wiped away a tear as he lay under the tree in the garden as she went back inside but felt sorry for him........

Hong wondered why she was sad but brushed it away as they got ready for the day........

* * *

Hong was nervous as she held Mulan's hand as they were walking to the school but Mulan didn't blame her knowing that she was skittish around the other kids in the village and would probably be the same around the other kids in her class but it was only kindergarten but she knew some of the villagers weren't very accepting of Hong but she didn't care because she and Shang loved the young dragon girl dearly but hated when somebody made fun of Hong or said something rude to her or Shang because of it but saw Hong tense up as they arrived at the school but bent down to the girl's level.

"Hong don't be nervous because I know you're a great person even though you're a dragon but a very cute one but if anybody says something mean to you, don't listen and tell the teacher,

I know you'll have fun.

I love you Hong." she said kissing her red scaled fore head.

"I love you too Mommy." Hong said leaving her.

Mulan smiled leaving her but hoped Hong would be okay.......

* * *

Later that day Hong was in the class room playing by herself with her stuffed dragon but knew the other kids didn't like her because they had been bothering her and taking toys from her and trying to get her to breathe fire but the teacher had talked to them but now they were throwing stuffed animals at her and tears were in her eyes as they laughed.

"Some dragon you are!

You can't even breathe fire!" they teased as Hong cried.

But her mouth opened as a little spark of smoke emerged scaring the boys as they ran off but she was still lonely but she was used to it like at home where her only friends were Little Brother and Uncle Mushu but then she smiled a little remembering this morning as she'd made a wish on a peach blossom but then she saw somebody approach her.

It was a girl her age with silver hair, a navy blue dress and slender but she wasn't afraid.

"Hey there I'm Rika.

Why're you playing by yourself?" the girl asked Hong.

"Because I'm a dragon and they're scared of me.

Aren't you afraid of me too?" she asked her.

Rika shook her head.

"Nope I like dragons.

I think they're cool." she answered.

Hong was surprised hearing that but wasn't sure but wanted to try to get to know Rika.

"I-I'm Hong." she answered as she smiled a little......

"_My wish came true after all._

_I can't wait to tell Uncle Mushu later!"_ she thought as the day wore on..........


	5. Protecting Her No Matter What

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I hope everybody enjoys but I'm listening to my fave song from Wicked, Defying Gravity while writing this .**

* * *

Mushu's eyes opened hearing Hong return from school with Mulan but noticed she wasn't as sad as she'd been this morning which made him happy but he had a dream where Kaiten had been telling him that he needed to make sure that Biyu would come after Hong and try to use her magic but Mushu wasn't worried knowing that Biyu was miles away but still he knew that Kaiten's seal on Hing meant Biyu couldn't enter the Fa home unless she was invited but she'd told him that he should stay at the Fa household to protect Hong but he'd snarled at her telling her that was the job of a Guardian Dragon and he wasn't one anymore so couldn't but she'd asked him as a father than a Guardian but that word made him uneasy.

He always thought he wasn't the father type but Mulan and Shang knew he was seeing how good he was with Hong but he knew that father hood was all work and no play and that was something he didn't want but loved Hong with all his heart and would do anything to protect her but heard laughter as a griffin appeared but it was Biyu's guardian and he was trying to break into the Fa household but couldn't because of the spell on the house which made Mushu happy but scared knowing that Biyu wanted Hong.

"You're Mushu, her father.

You're a Guardian Dragon drop out and why should you stay just to protect some little dragon brat?

Maybe you should leave." he said smiling.

Mushu growled angrily hearing that because he didn't mind being made fun of or the joke like back in the Ancestor's Temple but he couldn't let anybody like Jai-Yu say that about Hong as he roared loudly scaring the griffin.

"I'm going but sooner or later my mistress will have your precious Hong!

Then China will be hers!" he cackled flying into the night.

Tears fell from Mushu's eyes as rain began to fall from the sky but Hong had been awoken by the noise but hated seeing her uncle sad but waited until the rain went away to comfort him because he always comforted her when she was sad.

"I wonder why he's crying?" she asked herself.

But she fell back into sleep thinking of a way to cheer her uncle up.

* * *

But Biyu was angry seeing her pet griffin Jai-Yu return but with no young dragon but understood as he told her what had happened as well as the protection spell that had prevented him from taking the young dragon girl but was angry knowing that a certain dragon had put that spell on purpose on the Fa household but smiled hearing him mention Mushu.

"Don't worry Jai-Yu Mushu is a loser and always will be.

He was a failure until that brat Mulan came along and he proltected her and helped her defeat my uncle Shen-Yu but that won't matter.

Once Hong is in my clutches, her magic will help us." she answered.

"But mistress how're you going to get her to come to you?" the griffin asked curious.

"Don't worry I have my ways." she answered cackling as Rika slept.

She was unaware she was a pawn in her mother's game.

They laughed at taking over China as she had an idea seeing how much Hong cared about her Uncle Mushu as she made a spell that would make him ill knowing that Hong would do anything to help him but the spell wouldn't kill him but make him sick but she would wait for a few days but smiled at her brillant plan.

* * *

Mulan smiled seeing Hong was up while playing with Little Brother and her toys but knew she wanted to be with her Uncle Mushu but knew he was tired after what had happened last night along with the talk they'd had but she wondered why a griffin would be after Hong but had no clue that Biyu had sent him to take Hong from him and them but hadn't told them about Biyu because he thought it was better to keep them in the dark about that witch until something happened but had been having nightmares about Hong being taken and her actually helping Biyu once the witch told her ev erything about herself and about him and Kaiten as sweat dripped down his scaly body but calmed down as he woke with a jolt.

"Calm down Mushu.

It was just a bad dream." he reassured himself yawning.

He then saw Mulan return but brought him a bowl of something.

"Thanks." he said softly.

But she knew something was bothering him greatly and wanted to know so she could help but knew that he held his worry inside him like a vase but knew that after Kaiten had left him, he'd changed and wasn't his usual self but that was sad because she missed the old him but hoped he would return with Hong's help but sighed as she went into the village but he was sad as he flew off for a while but was searching for Biyu but had a feeling she was in the village but he hoped Hong wasn't near her.

But he smiled seeing her in the playground but gasped seeing Rika play with her because she looked like Biyu but sensed she wasn't dangerous like her mother but heard cackling near the Ancestor's Temple where he prayed to Kaiten as he landed there but growled as he saw somebody approach.

It was Biyu.

"Hello Mushu.

You haven't changed in a thousand years I see." she smirked.

But she dodged him as a blast of fire emerged from his mouth but then she chanted a spell as magic hit him but he saw her vanish afterwards which made him worry but had to make sure Hong was safe but relieved seeing she was safe but he felt a little woozy returning to the Fa household.

"_Whatever she did hasn't affected me yet._

_Maybe an nap will help."_ he thought falling asleep........


	6. Captured

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Mushu's about to be sorry for himself because Hong might get captured and taken to Biyu because of what the witch has done to him but I don't want to give things away because it wouldn't be fun.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Biyu smiled seeing in her crystal ball that Mushu was suffering from the illness she had cast on him through her dark magic as Jai-Yu smirked knowing that Hong would come to them searching for a way to help her uncle but hoped the young dragon girl wouldn't be like her parents and refuse but knew she wouldn't if she was told about her parents and about herself but had an idea seeing Rika was already up playing in her room but knew the girl would do anything to make her happy as she entered her daughter's room as the four year old stopped playing.

"Good morning Mommy.

Is something wrong?" she asked trembling.

"Nothing dear but you'd better go.

You'll be late for school." she told her.

Rika was afraid as she left but had no idea that Jai-Yu was following her to the school because Biyu had ordered him to.

He had been ordered to go bring Hong to her no matter what.

* * *

In the Fa household Mulan and Shang were asleep but were awoken by Hong but she saw worry in the young dragon girl's eyes and wondered what was wrong but had a feeling it was to do with Mushu because yesterday he wasn't himself and it had worried her but worried Hong more but she'd assured her he would be fine in the morning but apparently he wasn't as she followed the girl outside hearing the large red scaled dragon moan feverishly which worried her as he'd never been sick but fear fripped her feeling his scaly forehead and feeling a temperature.

His eyes opened as his vision was blurry but coughed slightly seeing both Hong and Mulan but was feverish.

"Hey........" he said weakly as Hong was scared.

"Don't worry Hong.

We'll find medicine for him." Mulan said.

"But it won't work!

Only magic of the heart can heal a sick dragon along with love from the heart of a loved one." she answered.

Mulan was surprised hearing that.

She then took her to school but the young girl was worried about her uncle as she hoped he would be okay but wasn't sure as he was like family to her but was scared he would leave her like her birth parents but she knew dragos were tough.

She sighed at that thought entering the play ground of the school.

But she noticed that Rika was nervous for some reason but didn't know what but then heard a loud screech as a griffin appeared making both girls scared but Rika trembled making a shield in front of Hong.

"Rika be a good girl and let me take your little friend.

You don't want me to tell your mother now, do you?" the griffin said.

Hong was confused hearing that.

"Rika do you know that thing?

Why is it after me?" she asked as Rika stepped away.

Rika watched as Jai-Yu flew off with Hong as she sank to the ground crying loudly as the other children were scared as well from the creature that had just taken Hong as the teacher tried to calm them.

* * *

Shang heard Mushu growl in anger as his eyes opened in anger and regret seeing what had happened to Hong in his dream but the captain was worried as the dragon took off into the skies while asleep but he went to get Mulan but she had seen Mushu take off and decided to go after him but were surprised as he was at an Ancestor's Temple near a peach blossom tree which Mulan gasped but heard gentle singing but Shang was confused.

_"Come in._

_I wish to speak to you and Shang, the ones who have been raising Hong_." a gentle voice said.

Mulan smiled knowing who it belonged to as she began to enter the temple as Shang followed but the brave captain was a little nervous as he took his wife's hand but smiled seeing a light blue Chinese dragon with Mushu asleep near her but Shang was surprised to see it.

"Who is that and why is Mushu with her?" he asked Mulan.

She along with the dragon laughed softly.

_"You need not fear me Shang._

_I am Kaiten, Hong's birth mother and Mushu's wife._

_But that isn't important right now._

_Hong needs us._

_Jai-Yu the pet of the vile witch Biyu has kidnapped Hong._

_She plans to use her dragon magic to take over China but let's hope she won't help her_." she said.

Mulan nodded in reply.

"Where did this griffin take her?

We need to know if we are to rescue her." she asked.

Kaiten nodded understandingly.

"_She's in Biyu's cave in the heart of the Shang-hai mountains._

_I will go along with Mushu."_ she answered.

Mulan was smiling at that.

But she hoped Hong was okay...

* * *

Biyu smiled broadly as she saw Hong asleep in a cage in the cave made out of bamboo but she couldn't wait until she woke up so she could get her to use her magic to help her take over China and knew the young girl would need to be convinced to help but the witch had a plan as Rika felt bad for her friend and wished there was a way to help her or get her out of there but feared her mother's wrath as she was locked in her room and couldn't come out but she heard her mother and Jai-Yu talking.

She knew that Hong wouldn't help but hoped her family or uncle would come to help before it was too late to do anything..........


	7. Wanting to Help Hong

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more and I hope everybody enjoys.**

* * *

Kaiten was worried about her daughter in the clutches of Biyu but knew that her magic hadn't been activated yet so she was safe for now but knew that sooner or later it would happen and she and the others would need to go rescue her before Biyu got her to use her magic to take over China but was worried about Mushu being ill knowing that Biyu had done that to him so he couldn't stop Jai-Yu from taking Hong but she knew he was feeloing bad about it right now even though he was asleep but knew that he hadn't meant for it to happen but this was what she had been talking to him about being more like a father to Hong and caring about her instead of being sad that she wasn't there with him and Hong.

But right now she knew that Hong needed her family to rescue her from Biyu knowing that she'd been mentally valling to them and to Mushu to help but her cries had fallen on sickened ears.

Mulan watched as the female Chinese dragon began chanting something in Chinese while glowing as a glowing tear fell on Mushu's chest and entered into his body but into his heart.

His eyes opened with strength in them but was surprised seeing Kaiten.

"You healed me!

I thought you would never come." he said softly.

"_That was because I wasn't needed but now Hong needs me and you." _she said.

Mushu wondered why knowing it was his fault Hong had been taken because of Biyu's spell on him but Kaiten understood he was sorry seeing regret on his scaly face.

"B-But I screwed up and she was taken.

She doesn't need me." he said as Mulan saw tears in his eyes.

"That's not true Mushu.

It wasn't your fault Biyu has Hong now but she does need you to make her feel happy and loved because you are her father and she'll always love you even if you screw up a little but it's okay.

You can't let Biyu hurt her." she told him.

Mushu knew what they were right but was scared.

"Don't worry.

We'll help." Mulan said as they smiled.......

* * *

Hong was very scared as she woke up finding herself in a bamboo cage in a strange cave but heard somebody cackle making her shiver as she remembered it from her dreams but saw a woman with long silver hair like Rika's but wasn't friendly but was pretending to be as the young dragon tried not to be afraid as Biyu looked at her face to face.

"What do you want with me?

I haven't done anything to you!

Wait until my Uncle Mushu comes.

You'll be sorry then!" she told her as Biyu smiled evilly.

"I don't think so Hong.

Your father may seem like a hero like the brat Mulan that he used to protect but he's nothing but a loser who cares about nothing but his pedestal." the witch said as Hong was angry.

Biyu stepped back as sparks of fire burst from the girl's mouth.

"That's not true.

Mushu's my uncle, not my Daddy.

He disappeared a long time ago.

That's why Mulan and Shang look after me.

Mushu's not a loser." she said defiantly.

"He and your mother Kaiten met under a peach blossom tree abandoning their Guardian Dragon status for Love but wouldn't help me take over China but had you so for all this time, I've been waiting for you to help me little girl.

Do it or watch those you care about be destroyed!" Biyu said.

Something then dropped into the cage as Hong picked it up.

It was a silver locket with her name on it and when she opened it, music played as she looked at a photo of her, Kaiten and Mushu.

She was shocked and confused.............


	8. Too Late to Stop Biyu

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**I hope you all like.**

**Don't worry because I'm sure Mulan and the others will rescue Hong from Biyu before she does something she doesn't want to do like take over China but I'm sure things will be okay.**

**I hope my reviewers enjoy.**

* * *

Hong was more confused now than ever looking at the photo in her birth locket as the gentle music played but she wondered why Mulan and Shang hadn't told her about this or why she'd came into their lives but was scared as she was deciding what to do but she had tears in her eyes as she curled up into a scaly ball but Rika felt bad and angry at her mother for doing this but wanted to free her but knew her mother would be angry and do something bad to her but she hated that her first friend in a long while was in trouble and she was too scared to do anything to help her but she decided to swallow the fear flipping through her mother's spell book but finding a spell that would set Hong free as she chanted it with all her heart.

She watched as the cage door opened as the girl smiled broladly seeing that she could use her magic to help her friend rather than hurt her like her mother was doing but she saw Jai-Yu but was now angry than scared as a blast emerged from her hand turning him into a bug and squished him.

She then entered the cage as she saw Hong upset with tears falling from her eyes as she touched her scaly shoulder as the dragon girl looked up seeing her but was happy ro see Rika.

"H-How did you get in here?" she asked her.

"Don't worry about that.

We'll find a way out of here." she answered as she heard cackling.

Biyu then used her magic to close the cage knowing that her daughter's magic wasn't strong against hers but smiled at that as Hong saw fear in her eyes.

"You'd better help me Hong if you don't want me to hurt her or your pathetic family!" she said as Rika fell to the floor.

Hong was scared but understood.

"Okay I'll help.

Just don't hurt her or the others." she answered.

Biyu smiled as she heard that.

"Good girl.

I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later." she answered as the cage opened.

Rika was scared seeing her friend leave with her mother but was scared.

"_Please don't think of doing it Hong._

_I don't want you to be hurt." _she thought falling asleep.

* * *

Mulan was nervous along with Mushu as he along with Shang and Kaiten were making their way through the Shanghai mountains but hoping that Biyu hadn't hurt Hong but Mushu and Kaiten had a bad feeling that Hong was with Biyu in the Imperial Palace but they had to hope they weren't too late as they found the cave Biyu had been in but found only a young girl in a bamboo cage as Mushu prepared to scare her but Mulan stopped him.

"That is Hong's friend Rika but I know she has nothing to do with her mother's plan." she said.

Kaiten agreed as she opened the cage as Rika woke up but had tears in her eyes.

"You have to hurry!

Hong's about to make a terrible mistake." she said.

"It's okay Rika.

Calm down and tell me what happened." Mulan said.

The young girl nodded.

"My Mommy told her about herself and about how her Uncle Mushu is really her father and that she would hurt me and you guys if Hong didn't help her but we've got to go." she answered.

Mushu was scared as he picked up Hong's birth locket.

"What she says is true.

We need to go rescue her and stop Biyu before it's too late." he answered as Rika was with them.

She hoped they could stop her mother.

But they had to stop at the Ancestor's Temple to ask the Ancestors for advice on what to do to stop Biyu but Mushu was too big to enter as Mulan and Shang entered along with Rika but Mushu was angry hearing the Ancestors saying that Hong had became evil because she was helping Biyu but he knew that wasn't true as Mulan agreedwith Mushu.

But she hoped Hong was okay as they left the temple.

* * *

Hong was nervous as she and Biyu were at the Imperial Palace but already the young dragon girl had a feeling that this was a bad idea as Biyu used her magic to take out the guards but if she didn't help, Biyu would hurt all those she cared about and she couldn't let that happen but sighed as they entered the palace but the Emperor was under a spell that had made him fall asleep but she was nervous as she began to chant a spell as Hong began to glow as her seal glowed on her forehead making the spell break.

"You little double crossing brat!" she yelled as she hit her with a blast of magic as Hong was sent flying.

The young dragon girl cried loudly but Mushu heard that as they were at the Imperial Palace as he burst in along with Mulan and Shang while Kaiten was with Rika knowing she didn't want to meet her mother in a bad mood but the female dragon understood but hoped Mushu and the others would be safe.

But Biyu was mad but happy seeing Mushu as she chanted a spell as magic surrounded him pulling him towards her as Mulan was scared but Hong got to her feet at once as her eyes glowed with magic as she was too late as Mushu lay there weakened as she'd taken most of his magic as she summoned guards to put them in the dungeon as Hong hugged Mushu as they were led away........


	9. Magic of Their Hearts Breaking Darkness

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**But don't worry about Mushu, he's okay but just drained of magic but Hong's helping him with that but I have high hopes they'll stop Biyu.**

**Happy Halloween everybody!**

* * *

Mulan saw Hong curled up in a scaled ball as they were in the dungeon but didn't blame her for being sad because Biyu had used her to take over China but saw her hugging Mushu still as tears were in her eyes but Shang approached her softly as Hong couldn't bring herself to look at him or her adoptive mother but they knew she hadn't meant it as she hugged him crying as he sighed.

"It's okay Hong.

Go ahead and cry.

It wasn't your fault.

That witch Biyu used you but it's okay.

We can fix it once we get out of here." he said.

"B-But what about Mushu?

It's my fault he got hurt.

If I hadn't been scared to help her, he would be okay!" she told him.

But Mulan gasped seeing Mushu's eyes open.

"Oh Hong baby don't cry.

None of this was your fault but mine.

We never should've gotten nearly involved with Biyu.

That way we would be safe but there's a way you can help me by giving me some of your magic." he answered as Hong understood.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shang asked.

She nodded.

"Yes Uncle Shang.

It's the only way to fix things." Hong answered.

They watched as she put a small red scaled hand on Mushu as her eyes glowed along with his as some magic left her and went into him.

Mulan saw her sink to her knees but got to her feet.

"I'm okay.

But now Mushu has enough power to stop Biyu." she answered.

Mulan hugged the young dragon girl as Rika smiled softly.

"What was that for?

I was bad letting Biyu take over." she said.

"That wasn't your fault Hong.

Biyu was using you but ket's go now, okay?" she told her.

Hong agreed as a burst of fire emerged from her mouth melting the bars.

They were amazed by that.

"You're welcome." she said as they left but she was on Mushu's back......

* * *

Biyu cackled as she was having fun using Mushu's magic to take over China as Shen-Yu had been brought back through dark magic but smiled at his niece knowing that China was finally theirs but heard an ear splitting roar as Biyu saw Mushu but was angry as well as seeing Hong on his back as Shen-Yu saw Mulan and Shang but smiled.

"At last I'll have my revenge for what Mulan did to me!" he smirked.

Shang unsheathed his sword as Shen-Yu prepared to do the same but Mulan was nervous at that along with Rika but she had to help as she chanted a spell to make Shang immortal but Mulan was relieved at that as she faced Mushu with Hong on his back.

"I thought I'd drained all your magic loser!" she cackled.

"He's not a loser!

I helped give him some of my magic." she protested as her eyes glowed with magic.

Biyu growled as she was sent flying off her feet but Hong and Mushu were happy seeing that but shocked as she got to her feet and kept fighting them but Mushu was angry as they knew that they had to stop her before she took over China but heard Shen-Yu scream as he was sent back to the spirit world by Rika which made Biyu angry.

"You shouldn't have done that you brat!" she said.

Hong watched as a blast of magic emitted from her hand meant for Rika but Hong got hit by it instead as Mushu along with Mulan and Shang were worried as Biyu smirked running off as Mushu held Hong in his paws.

"Please don't be dead!

I'm sorry, so sorry!

If there was any way I could bring you back, I would do anything." he said.

A tear then hit Hong's chest but watched as she glowed as her eyes opened weakly.

"Daddy....... I'm sorry I scared you." she said as he hugged her.

But they noticed that the spell that had taken over China was broken but Mushu was confused.

"You and Hong broke the spell with your love for each other." Rika told him.

He smiled as they returned to the Fa gousehold for now.

* * *

But in the Ancestor's Temple the ancestors knew that Biyu had to be stopped but knew that Mushu couldn't do it alone even with the help of his friends but had an idea as they saw Kaiten but the female dragon wondered what was going on as they were staring at her but they prepared to tell her their idea.

"What if you were alive again?

What would you do?" they asked her.

"I know what I would do.

I would be with my husband Mushu and my young daughter Hong again but also help to stop Biyu before she gets a chance to hurt those I care about." she answered as they smiled happily.

Kaiten then watched as magic swirled around her and entered her body but as it vanished, she realised she was alive again and immortal but was happy but the ancestors watched as she flew off to where Mushu and Hong were but could sense they were scared right now and could use a mother to comfort them and make them feel safe again.

She hoped they were okay as she flew to the village where the Fa family lived.

* * *

But as the sun rose, Mushu was still awake but couldn't fall asleep as he had too much on his mind as he remembered what had happened at the Imperial Palace but had been more frightened at what had nearly happened to Hong but he was relieved when she woke up but kept having bad dreams about that fight and what could have happened but tears fell from his eyes as he heard footsteps as somebody approached but calmed down seeing it was Mulan but she knew that he was upset but scared about what had happened but knew they hadn't talked about it yet.

"Mushu it's okay.

We're here and safe.

But why're you upset?

Is it to do with Hong?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes because I was so worried when she let that blast of dark magic hit her and nearly didn't wake up but I wonder how she was able to if she gave me most of her magic?" he answered.

"Maybe it was magic from her heart.

That is the most powerful magic of all." she told him.

He nodded as he fell asleep soothed by that but he had doubts that was how Hong had survived.

But she entered the house but looked in her and Shang's room finding Hong asleep beside Shang with Rika asleep beside her but she smiled at that going to make breakfast but she had been surprised and angry at what Biyu had done but hoped they could stop her before the witch took over again.

But she was stunned hearing a gentle humming and went outside.........


	10. Reunited With the One He Loves

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Both Mulan and Mushu were stunned seeing that Kaiten was here but wondered how and how she was alive knowing that she'd been in the Ancestor's Temple for a long while but the light blue scaled female dragon smiled warmly at them knowing that she hadn't explained why she was alive again or why she was back again but Mushu was so happy as he hugged her, it made Mulan happy for him since she hadn't seen him smile in a long while but Kaiten knew they were curious as to how she got here and decided to tell them.

"The ancestors let me come back to this world to help you defeat Biyu and be with my family again." she answered seeing Mushu was a little sad hearing that.

"Mushu what's wrong?

I thought you were happy I'm back." she said.

The red scaled dragon sighed hearing that but knew she knew about what had happened when trying to stop Biyu but she knew he was sad about nearly losing Hong but knew he also felt remorse but knew it wasn't his fault as she hugged him.

"Mushu don't blame yourself.

Hong did it to save her friend but........ she can never be human again." she said.

Mushu was bery curious about that part.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"She had a human soul so she could live among humans but after saving Rika and you, she chose to give it up but can never get it back.

She is now a full dragon." she answered him.

He understood as they lay under the peach blossom tree they'd first met under as they fell asleep but Mulan decided to leave them alone and went back into the house........

* * *

Mulan saw that both Shang and Hong were up as she was making breakfast for them but needed to talk to Shang but would wait until she'd taken both Hong and Rika to school but Shang thought it wasn't such a good idea in case Biyu came searching for them but Mulan had reassured him that things would be okay as Mushu would make sure they were safe from Biyu but saw Hong looking out the window at Mushu as he slept with Kaiten but Mulan sighed seeing that remembering that Biyu had told Hong about her birth parents and the truth about herself but needed to talk to the young dragon girl about that later but knew she was confused as she was about Mushu but she hoped that things would be okay but she watched as Rika walked in eubbing sleep from her eyes but was happy as Little Brother jumped up towards her but Hong laughed.

"He likes you Rika." she said as Mulan smiled.

She watched as they ate but had been thinking about what had happened but was glad none of them had been hurt or worse but she sighed as she left with Hong and Rika but noticed they were very quiet as they arrived at school but she hoped they'd be okay.

She then calmed down as she left but saw Mushu join her under the peach blossom tree as he and Kaiten were awake but they wondered why she was sad.

"We need to talk." she said.

"About Biyu?

We'll find her, I know it." he answered.

"Not that.

I meant about Hong.

She is confused about who her family is because she came into our lives as a baby, Shang and I weren't going to tell her that she was adopted or that you are her father until she was older but now Biyu has ruined things and Hong is confused but needs to know that there are people who care and love her." she answered as she held Hong's birth locket.

Mushu understood as he felt a little choked up.

* * *

But Biyu was angry at being foiled and was ready for revenge as she was preparing to use Mushu and Kaiten to get to Hong but couldn't wait to see the pain the young girl would feel but was hiding somewhere else in China where she wouldn't be found but couldn't wait to get revenge as the day wore on but knew that soon China would be hers.......


	11. Tears of Love

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Sorry for not updating this knowing people like this.**

* * *

Later that night at dinner, both Mulan and Shang noticed that Hong was very quiet but didn't blame her because the young dragon girl had been through a lot but was confused about her family knowing that Kaiten was her mother but Mulan was also her mother but Shang was her adoptive father but her uncle was really her father as they were eating dumplings with noodles but Hong was picking at hers.

"_I need to talk to her along with Mushu and Kaiten._

_They're her birth parents after all but Biyu is still out there waiting to cause chaos." _Mulan thought.

Hong then left the table but went into the garden where Mushu was there eating but she noticed that Kaiten was gone.

"Uncle Mushu where's Kaiten?" she said softly.

"She went to see the Ancestors about something important." he answered.

"Is it about me and the trouble I caused?

If that witch hadn't taken me, you wouldn't be in trouble along with Kaiten." she answered.

Mushu was surprised to hear her say that as she climbed onto his back but was hugging him for comfort.

"Hey baby it's not your fault.

It's mainly my fault but I care about you just like Mulan and Shang do.

But I'm sure Biyu won't come back." he answered softly.

But he had no idea that Hong had fallen asleep on his back but Mulan smiled seeing that as she sat in the garden beside him but Mushu was a little sad.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hong because she's confused about who her parents are but I know you love her but why're you afraid about being her father again?" she told him.

"Because I don't think I'd be a good father and have to be all strict because that's not me.

But you're right, I do love her.

That's why I argued with the Ancestors to let you and Shang raise her but I'm afraid because I know Biyu's not finished with us yet." he explained as she understood.

She then scooped Hong up gently so that she didn't wake her up.

Mushu sighed as his heart yearned to be beside his young daughter but heard Jai-Yu cackle as he showed up but left.

* * *

Later that night Biyu smiled seeing her pet griffin return to her as Kaiten was in a cage but she smiled seeing Mushu was growing emotionally weak but knew it was his little dragon brat that was doing it as Jai-Yu was asleep but she hoped that Mushu would come to her soon........

* * *

Later that very night Mushu was very worried about Kaiten but more worried about Hong because he knew his wife could take care of herself but Hong was defenseless and still unsure of herself and her magic but he felt the need to be beside his child, to protect her from both Biyu and Jai-Yu but he then entered the house but heard Hong whimper as he looked through her window but knew she needed somebody right now to hold her scaly hand and make her feel that she wasn't alone as he entered but noticed that the whimpering began to stop as he curled his tail around her gently.

"Mommy, Daddy........" she said asleep.

Mushu felt his parental instinct kick in as he saw her tears fall on his scales as he wiped them away gently with his taloned hand.

"Ssh don't worry.

Daddy's here.

He won't let anything hurt you." he whispered.

Tears of his own fell from his eyes as he hugged her but Mulan had seen and heard that but smiled a little but decided to leave them alone for now but Shang wondered what had made her happy as she returned to bed.

She hoped that Mushu would tell Hong about herself.

* * *

Later the next morning Mulan woke up hearing Hong laughing as she was in the kitchen playing with Litle Brother but wondered where Mushu was as the young dragon girl was playing but she seemed a little sad as she was playing.

"Mulan are you really my Mommy?

How come I don't look like you?" she said softly as her ears drooped.

Mulan sighed as she went to wake up Mushu but sent Hong out to play as she entered her bedroom but smiled seeing Mushu asleep but happy for once.

"Musgu wake up.

There's something we need to talk about with Hong." she said.

His eyes opened but knew what she wanted to tell Hong as they went outside.

Hong was outside catching falling peach blossoms but stopped seeing Mushu but his smile faded.

"I need to tell you something.

You know me as your Uncle, right?

But I'm actually your Daddy." he said.

Hong's eyes went wide.

"I don't understand." she said simply.

"I know Hong but your father let Shang and me raise you because Biyu was on the loose but he decided to return along with your mother Kaiten.

We're going to be here for you along with your birth parents." Mulan explained.

Mushu then felt Hong hug him as tears fell down her face.........


	12. Tough Choice to Make

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks to Levy120 for her reviews.**

**Yes I know Biyu told Hong but she was still shocked but that was why Mushu finally told her along with Mulan but let's just say that if Biyu isn't stopped, Hong might grow up to be evil and Mushu is pretty scared but now he has to choose to either save Kaiten or save Hong which is a tough choice to make.**

**I hope everybody enjoys.**

* * *

Mushu was nervous as he was summoned to the Ancestor's Temple but was worried that it was about Hong but was afraid they would take her away from him but was shocked as they showed him an image of Kaiten in Biyu's cave lair in a cage but hurt and ill which scared him greatly.

"She's after me, right?" he said.

"_Yes but no Mushu._

_She's been after Hong because of her magic but also what her destiny could be if she gets her hands on her." _the head Ancestor said.

"Wait do you mean?" Mushu asked.

The head Ancestor sighed as he was going to regret showing him this as an image of Biyu riding on top of a dragon causing chaos in China but Mushu's eyes went wide in shock realising who it was.

It was Hong.

"N-No it's not her.

She would never do this.

Please tell me it's a joke." Mushu said shivering.

The Ancestors were surprised seeing him like this with fear in his eyes.

"_It could be if you don't stop Biyu._

_I know that you love her but you must choose whether to save Kaiten or Hong._

_Which is more important to you?" _he said.

Tears filled Mushu's eyes at that as he left the Temple but returned to the Fa household.

* * *

Later Mulan noticed that Mushu was very quiet even when Hong had returned from school which worried her and Shang.

She wondered what the Ancestors had told him but had a feeling it was about Hong as he nodded in reply as Hong was inside having a snack.

"Please tell me Mushu we're friends.

I care about you too." she answered.

"They said I had to choose either to save Kaiten or Hong but that's hard.

They showed me that if I don't stop Biyu, she'll grow up to be evil and help Biyu take over China." he said crying.

Mulan was shocked to see him like this as she hugged him.

"Don't worry Mushu.

I'm sure you'll know what to do.

You did help me become a hero of China." she said trying to make him smile.

But then she saw him fly off but had no idea where he was going or that Hong was on his back as she saw Shang join her but was very worried that Hong had gone off with him.

He hoped that they would be safe........

* * *

Mushu could hear Kaiten's slow breathing in his mind's ear through his emotional link to her and it was bothering him but he had made up his mind about what to do but was nervous finding Hong on his back but understood that she wanted to help him.

"This could get dangerous Hong.

Biyu is very vicious and will do anything to get her way." he said.

But she refused to leave.

But she persisted as they entered Biyu's cave but Mushu saw Jai-Yu lunge at him but Hong growled as her eyes glowed with magic as fire burst from her mouth as both Mushu and Jai-Yu were surprised but Hong attacked the griffin with powerful might as Mushu was amazed but scared remembering what the Ancestors had shown him but calmed down seeing the griffin flee as Hong was still angry.

He knew she needed to calm down as he wrapped his tail around her gently.

"Hey it's okay." he said as she cried.

"I-I'm a monster Daddy." she said crying.

"That's not true Hong.

You saved me from Jai-Yu because he's Biyu's helper and he was trying to hurt me.

Your magic is awesome but I was so proud of you for breathing fire.

Let's go stop Biyu before she hurts anybody else we care about." he reassured her.

She nodded in reply as she growled softly but Biyu was happy seeing what Hong had done knowing that she could get her to help her after all.......


	13. Victory at A Price

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the fuc.**

**I hope Levy120 likes this.**

* * *

Biyu smiled as she felt both Mushu and Hong's magical auras as they snuck into the cave but Mushu was nervous seeing Kaiten hurt and weak but Hong was upset as she saw her mother lying there as she approached her as Kaiten's eyes opened weakly.

"Hey honey.

I see your father told you about everything but you need to get out of here because Biyu is dangerous and doesn't care." she explained.

"Mommy I love you but I need to stop Biyu.

China needs to be saved." she answered.

Kaiten understood as she fell asleep but she heard evil cackling as Biyu emerged lunging at Mushu.

"Leave my Daddy alone!" she roared loudly.

"I see you've got back bone little dragon.

You should join me." she said.

Mushu then watched as Hong lunged at the witch but was scared but then decided to free Kaiten but remembered what the ancestors had said.

"_Sorry Kaiten but I have to let you go." _he thought sadly.

He then returned to see Hong fighting Biyu but Biyu then hit Mushu with a blast of magic hurting him as the young dragon was worried but was now more angry at Biyu.

"I won't let you hurt my Daddy!" she growled as magic surrounded them.

Mushu was nervous as everything went black.......

* * *

As the dust and magic cleared, Hong noticed that Biyu was gone but Mushu was waking up but hurt as she ran to his side because she was worried that he was hurt or worse as she placed a scaly hand on his chest as magic emitted from it as his eyes opened but he smiled seeing she was okay as she hugged him.

"Hong you're okay!" he said to her as he hugged her.

"I-I'm okay Daddy but what about you?" she said to him.

"I'll be fine Hong but I'll be fine." he told her.

She wondered where her mother was but Mushu couldn't bear to tell her.

"I'll find her." he answered as she smiled shyly.

But they then decided to leave before anything happened but hoped that Mulan and Shang were okay as they returned to the Fa household but Mulan smiled seeing them return but saw sadness in Mushu's eyes as he fell asleep as they brought Hong inside but had a feeling something was wrong.......

* * *

Hong was very quiet as she was at school but felt bad seeing Rika knowing that Rika was her best friend but Biyu was Rika's mother but she had destroyed her but it was to save China but she hoped she'd understand but saw sadness in her friend's eyes as she approached but still hoped she would still play with her.

"Are you okay?

Why is that guy talking to our teacher?" Hong asked her.

"Because I'm going to a home with other kids who don't have parents." she answered.

Hong felt bad as they played but that bothered her as Mulan came to pick her up after school was done for the day but she understood as Mushu had told her everything that had happened at Biyu's cave but she understood.

She then comforted her as they returned to the Fa household but saw Mushu awake.

She needed to speak to him about something but he was bothered about Kaiten.

But Shang knew about that because Mushu had confided in him.

Mushu had decided to try and help Hong.

He was feeling bad about Rika knowing that she was Biyu's daughter but wasn't like her at all.

Mulan had an idea as she talked to Shang.......


	14. Making An New Friend

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the story but I hope Levi120 likes along with everybody else.**

* * *

Later that night Hong couldn't sleep remembering what had happened today but felt bad for Rika but was confused about who her family was because Mushu was her real father but Mulan and Shang were her adoptive parents but she then went out of her room and into the garden where she found Mushu but he wasn't asleep either but Mulan was with him but Hong wondered what was going on as she was listening to their talk but heard Rika's name.

"_Why is Rika involved in this?_

_She's not like her Mom."_ the young dragon thought.

But Mulan saw her and was surprised seeing she was still up.

"I couldn't sleep.

Why're you talking about Rika for?" she answered as Mushu was nervous.

"We're worried about her and the Ancestors showed me a vision where Rika became like her mother." he answered.

Hong was shocked by that but didn't believe it.

"That's not true.

Rika's my best friend!" she protested running off.

Mulan was about to go after her but Mushu stopped her.

"I'll go after her." he said flying off.

She hoped Hong was okay.

* * *

Rika was hiding in a cave in the Shang-Hai mountains as she'd ran away from the Fa household.

She'd wanted to stay there but knew she was getting more powerful like her mother and couldn't risk hurting those she cared about especially Hong because she was her best friend but she heard a gentle growl as she saw something enter the cave making her worry but relaxed seeing it was Hong.

"W-What're you doing here?

I'm too dangerous to have a home or a family.

You shouldn't have came here." Rika told her.

"But I wanted to.

You're my best friend." the young dragon answered.

But they then saw Mushu show up which annoyed Hong but Rika understood as she left.

He saw unhappiness in her eyes as they flew back to the Fa household but understood knowing that Rika had been his daughter's only friend but knew she'd make more friends soon as she was already asleep on his scaled back but Mulan felt bad for Hong.

She hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

But Hong was very quiet the next day at school but the other kids noticed Rika wasn't with her.

The young dragon girl felt tears sting her eyes as they teased her again but they didn't notice a young boy coming over to them but he was angry at them.

His name was Li-Chan and was new but also the Emperor's young son.

"Leave her alone!

She may be a dragon but she's cool and dragons are brave and strong.

They protect China." he said as the other kids dispersed but Hong was surprised.

"Who're you?

Did you really mean what you said?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes I did.

I'm Li-Chan.

My Daddy's the Emperor.

What about you?" he answered.

"I'm Hong.

My Daddy used to be a Guardian Dragon but he isn't now since he fell in love with my Mom but she's gone now because Rika's mom was an evil witch and she hurt her.

But it's okay.

I live with Fa Mulan and Shang." she answered.

Li was in awe at that.

"Wow that is cool!

The other kids are dumb to pick on you." he said as they played.

They then played for the rest of the school day.

* * *

Mulan wondered why Hong was so happy as she and the young dragon walked back to the Fa household but had a feeling she'd made an new friend but Hong nodded in reply.

"His name is Li-Chan.

He thinks dragons are cool like me." she answered.

Mulan laughed lightly at that knowing that Li-Chan was the Emperor's son but didn't know that he attended an normal school like other kids but was happy for Hong but Mushu was curious about this as he left for the Ancestor's Temple.

Mulan hoped they wouldn't tell him that Li-Chang and Hong couldn't be friends as she was waiting for Shang to return from work.

She watched as Hong was playing with Little Brother but she seemed really happy but went to make dinner.

* * *

Later that night Mulan saw Mushu return from the Ancestor's Temple but he seemed really happy.

"What did they say?" she asked him.

"They said that Li-Chan and Hong have a powerful yet honourable future ahead along with marriage when they're older." he said.

Mulan was happy for him but more so for Hong but relieved that the young dragon could be with Li-Chan but hoped nothing would stop them.


	15. Helping Those She Loves

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I hope others like.**

**I haven't updated in a while because I was working on other fics but I decided to work on this because I like it and other people liked it.**

* * *

Hong was happy as the school week went on but the young dragon girl noticed her friend was worried but wondered why as the youngster was playing with a ball.

"An new advisor arrived in the Palace and my Dad likes her.

But she seems like a witch." Li answered.

He saw her shiver hearing that as it reminded her of Biyu and everything that had happened but a tear fell from her eye but she wiped it away before he saw.

"It's nothing Li.

Maybe she is a witch.

I've met one before." she answered softly.

Li noticed sadness in her voice like when his father was sad when people talked about his mother but wondered why but the young dragon remained quiet but was happy as school was over as Mushu showed up which surprised her but scared the other kids as Hong was happy climbing onto his scaled back but was nervous knowing something was wrong as Mulan or Shang hadn't picked her up.

"How come Mulan didn't come?" she asked him.

"We need to go somewhere first, okay?" he answered.

Hong wondered what was wrong as they landed at the Ancestor's Temple and had a feeling something was wrong.

* * *

Hong looked horror struck hearing what was going on from the head Ancestor.

"Is there nothing I can do?" Mushu asked him.

"_Only a Guardian Dragon can help them._

_But you quit long ago but_......" he answered.

"But what?" Mushu asked.

_"You could train Hong as a Guardian Dragon so that she may protect those she loves but it won't change her destiny._

_It is her choice_." he replied as both Mushu and Hong looked nervous.

She was mad that Biyu's sister had taken Mulan and Shang as revenge but the only way to save them was to become a Guardian Dragon like her father had once been but she wasn't so sure but had to try because she would feel terrible if those she cared about were lost because of this.

"I'll do it." she answered.

Mushu gasped in shock.

He wasn't expecting that but understood as she along with him cared about Mulan and Shang but wouldn't let anything hurt them.

They then left for the Shang-Hai Mountains but she wasn't there.

But Hong then rememebered what Li had told her.

"She's at the Imperial Palace." she said as Mushu was amazed.

He then flew towards the Imperial Palace but hoped they weren't too late.....

* * *

Li was angry at what Kiani was doing to his father along with Mulan and Shang but hoped somebody would come to save them but heard roaring as both Hong and Mushu burst through the wall to Kiani's shock but Li was happy to see them as Hong's fire breath melted the chains around him, Mulan and Shang but there was worry but also anger in her eyes as she saw Kiani tremble in rage.

"So you're the little brat that got rid of my sister huh?

I'm going to enjoy this so much Hong." she cackled as magic emitted out of her hand.

Mushu was worried at this but Hong stood her ground knowing she would be okay as she knew she could do this as Mushu had broken the spell on the Emperor.

"Get them out of here Daddy.

I can take care of Kiani.

I know I can." she answered as Mushu left.

But Shang sensed worry as they flew away from there.

He hoped Hong would be okay.........


	16. Bitterswert Fate

**Heart of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Levy120 for reviewing but I don't mind if you want to read the other chapters.**

**Take your time.**

**But I hope you like this.**

**Yeah scale blossom is a cute nickname for Mushu to call his daughter but I hope you guys like this.**

**Yeah Biyu is a hundred years old but she and Kiani are sisters but Kiani tries to be better than her sister.**

**Shang-Yu is her uncle but he was brought back by her magic but I hope that clears things up.**

**Yes I know the Four Drasgons because it's my favourite Chinese legend.**

**Mushu is kind of sucking a little as a father but is making up for it a little but he's a little upset about Hong being hurt at the start of this chapter.**

* * *

Mushu was very worried as he realised that Hong wasn't back yet as he, Mulan and Shang were at the Fa household but Shang understood as he saw him fly off knowing that nothing would stop the former Guardian dragon from protecting his daughter, not even Kiani.

He and Mulan hoped they'd be safe as Li was staying with them while things were dangerous at the Imperial Palace but they understood knowing that Hong would be safe as he drank tea.

But he was nervous.

* * *

Hong was exhausted as her young eyes opened but Kiani had escaped from her.

She was injured but proud that she had tried to stop her but hoped her father was okay as she saw Mushu show up.

He was nervous seeing her worried but was scared himself knowing that he should've not left her alone to fight Kiani but stroked her scaled face with a huge paw as Hong's eyes opened.

"Hey Daddy." she said softly.

Those words brought him great relief as tears were fighting to be released but were being held within by his pride as he scooped her up gently but she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Scale blossom you okay?

You're hurt!" he said licking her gently.

She laughed a little despite the pain she was in but he put her on his scaled back as he flew back to the Fa household but Mulan was worried along with Shang as she saw that Hong was hurt but saw sadness in Mushu's eyes as Mulan took Hong off his back gently but went inside.

She wanted to talk to Mushu because she knew that something was bothering him as Shang needed to talk to him but could wait until after he brought Li back to the Imperial Palace to talk.

He could sense that he was upset about what had happened when he and Hong had rescued them.

* * *

Mulan saw Hong wake up as she was cleaning her wounds.

She was worried at what the young dragon girl had been through just to protect her and Shang along with her father.

"Hey....... how did I get back here?

The last thing I remember is waking up in the Imperial Palace after that fight.

Where's Daddy?" she said yawning.

Mulan laughed at that.

It was times like this that brought out Hong's cute side.

"Hong...... can I ask something?" she said.

The young dragon girl nodded.

"Why did you feel you had to fight Kiani?

You know your father would be able to do it." she said.

"I was afraid that I would lose you along with Shang and my Daddy.

I care about you guys.

It's my job now to take care of you guys.

Or will be when I'm a grown up." she answered.

Mulan watched as she finally fell asleep as she carried her into her room but laid her on her small bed.

She smiled seeing Hong curl up into a ball.

She left Hong's room and closed the door softly.

She was confused by what Hong had said but would wait until Mushu got back.......

* * *

Mushu was sad inside as he was returning to the Fa household.

He knew that he'd messed up at being a father to Hong but was trying to make it up to her as he remembered his promise to watch over Hong even though he wasn't a Guardian Dragon anymore as he knew he'd messed up at being Hong's father but he had no idea that the head ancestor wanted to talk to him but was nervous because he had a feeling he was in trouble.

He decided to ignore that as he needed to help Hong recover but wanted to help her learn how to be a Guardian Dragon but landed in the garden as Mulan was waiting for him as she knew something was bothering him.

"You're worrying about Hong, right?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah I feel like a bad father to her." he answered sadly.

Mulan wondered why he'd said that but he knew it was true.

She hoped he would be okay.

"You're not a bad father.

Hong loves you and wouldn't be happy if you left her.

Sometimes you don't realise how important you are to our family.

You need her just as much as she needs you." she told him.

He then thought about it as Mulan went inside but sighed knowing what he had to do.

* * *

Later in the afternoon of the next day, Hong woke up but went outside hoping to see her father but he wasn't there which worried her.

"Daddy1" she said as tears made her voice choke up.

Mulan was nervous seeing the young dragon girl like that but she and Shang were shocked as Mushu had left but weren't angry but worried for him.

She knew that he was afraid of Hong being taken away by the Ancestors but knew that wasn't the reason but hoped he would come back soon but Hong was upset as magnolia blossoms fell from the nearest tree in the garden.

A tear fell as she remembered the story of how her parents met........

"_Please come back soon." _she thought sadly.


	17. Needing To Protect Her

**Heart Of A Dragon**

**A/N Hey everybody haven't updated this in a long while because I was working on other fics but I decided to update this because I know a lot of people like it especially Levy120 but I hope you all like.**

**Also watching Imagine That gave me some ideas but it's a really good movie.**

* * *

Hong was confused yet heartbroken as she was searching the garden for any sign of Mushu as she missed her father but she had a feeling he'd gone and wouldn't be coming back as warm fiery tears of sadness fell from her eyes as she ran into the Fa home and went into her room but closed the door.

She lay on the bed and curled up into a little red scaled ball but was crying at the fact her mighty and strong father had left but wondered if it was her fault he'd left because she'd tried to stop Kiani as the hot tears kept falling from her eyes.

"_Daddy I'm sorry you're mad at me......._

_Please...... come home."_ she thought falling asleep in her room.

She hoped that he would return soon as he was a part of her.

She didn't blame her father for being a little afraid of being a father even if it felt like he was a bad father and hadn't been there for her since she'd been born but she still loved him but she hoped he wasn't in any danger.

* * *

In the Ancestor's Temple, Mushu could see how Hong was doing and right now watching her was breaking his heart nearly into a hundred pieces as he watched her sleep but saw she'd been crying for him to return and make things right but he knew that Kiani was still on the loose and the head of the Ancestors had told him that it was better if he stayed away from his little scale blossom but right now he was finding it hard to do that as he was upset but a tear fell from his eye as the Ancestors were shocked.

They'd never seen him sad before, depressed yes but not this sad.

He'd always been tough and never shown his true feelings or how he felt to any of them or Mulan and Shang but the Ancestors were surprised to see those first few tears as a show of his love for Hong.

"_You care about her, don't you?"_ the head of the Ancestors said.

Mushu nodded in reply wiping away the tears.

"Y-Yesh I do.

You don't know how much my little scale blossom means to me.

I-I wish I could be with her right now to make her happy and to ease the sadness she's going through because you're keeping her father here waiting for Kiani to strike." he said as anger overtook him.

The head of the Ancestors sighed at that knowing that but he couldn't risk China for anything.

"_I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here."_ the head of the Ancestors told him.

Mushu was crestfallen at that but kept watching Hong.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." he said as a tear fell from his eye.......

* * *

Kiani cackled as she saw that Hong was feeling sad along with Mushu but knew she could use this to her upper hand as she prepared to cast a spell on Hong so that she wouldn't care about Mushu but smiled as she decieded to capture the little dragon girl and use it to bring both Mushu and the Ancestors to their knees knowing they were the reason her sister Biyu wasn't in this world but would show all those who thought she and Biyu were quacks and liars but she needed a little of Hong's chi and then she'd show them....

* * *

Mulan sighed as she was making dinner in the kitchen as Shang was taking a shower but she was worried for Hong knowing the little dragon girl had been in her room for most of the day as she understood that Mushu had gone and apparently wasn't coming back for she'd heard Hong cry in her room eariler but understood but hoped she could cheer her up as she went to Hong's room and opened the door softly as she walked into the young dragon girl's room where Hong was lying asleep with her stuffed dragon close to her because it reminded her of her father and was giving her the comfort she was seeking from him but she wondered where Mushu was since she and Shang hadn't seen him since after trying to stop Kiani as she smiled seeing drawings that Hong had made, some of her and Mushu flying over China or of them and her mother Kaiten for she knew that Hong drew a lot when she played by herself which was a lot but she hoped that nothing had happened to Mushu that was preventing him from coming to Hong as she shook her awake gently.

"Daddy......... is that you?" Hong said half awake.

"No sweetie it's not your Daddy.

It's me Mulan honey.

You've been asleep for a long time." she told her.

"I-I have?" Hong asked.

Mulan nodded.

"Yes honey.

You've been asleep all day.

Was it because you miss your Daddy?" she replied.

Hong avoided her eye contact for a few moments.

But tears fell as she turned back around to face Mulan.

"Y-Yeah I miss him.

He must be mad at me." she answered.

Mulan was confused hearing her say that.

"He's not mad but very proud of you.

You saved the Emperor's life.

He just feels like he's not a good father.

He's been upset since your Mommy died.

He just needs to abandon fear and remember Love.

In what he cares about the most." she answered.

There was silence for a few moments but then Hong's stomach rumbled making them laugh.

"I guess dinner's ready by now." Mulan said taking Hong's red scaled hand.

They then went to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night Hong was in her room playing with dolls and playing out a situation from her dream about her father coming back but hoped he would as she hummed a tune but heard the sound of laughter as something came in through the window.

It was another dragon but it wasn't a Guardian Dragon like her or Mushu but it seemed angry as Hong trembled in dear.

"W-What did I do to you?" she asked scared.

"Don't you know me Hong?

I'm the one you tried to defeat." Kiani roared in anger.

Hong then remembered what Kiani had nearly done to her family.

But before Hong could call for help, Kiani vanished with her.

* * *

Mushu had seen what had happened in the Fa household but was frightened himself because he knew Kiani would try to hurt Hong or make her turn evil and hurt all of China but he knew he couldn't leave the Ancestor's Temple as he heard Hong crying in his mind as he wasn't sure what to do as he saw a look in the eyes of the Head Ancestor.

"_Mushu you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking?_

_You're forbidden to leave here!"_ he yelled as Mushu sighed.

There was nothing he could do or could he?

The answers would come to him in sleep.......


	18. Making His Mind Up

**Heart Of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope Levy120 likes.**

* * *

It was later that night in the Ancestor's Temple and while the other Ancestors were partying or sleeping, Mushu felt that he couldn't sleep because of what had happened to Hong because Kiani had taken her somewhere but couldn't find out where they were.

He then heard a voice in his head upset and thought it was Hong but it wasn't as he had no idea it was him as a young dragonling but tried to block the memory out but couldn't block it out no matter how hard he tried.

"Go away!" he pleaded sadly.

"_You need to go be with your own daughter Mushi." _a voice said.

It was his father's voice which he hadn't heard since he was little like Hong and had fallen victim to Biyu as she'd sucked the chi out of him as he'd protected Mushu from Biyu's evil the way Mushu and Kaiten had for Hong as a tear fell from Mushu's eye as he thought of Hong and how scared she must be in Kiani's clutches.

He was then surrounded in bright light as he closed his eyes and as the light faded, he gasped in shock seeing somebody he knew from his childhood.

It was his father Kano.

"_Hello Mushi it's been so long._

_I know what has happened with Hong as well as Kani._

_You need to save her._

_You are a father, aren't you?_

_Then go protect her from Kani._

_Like I did for you."_ the large bkue scaled dragon told him.

Mushu looked sad at his father's words but he hoped that he could find the courage to forgive himself because after what had happened with Kaiten, he hadn't been himself snd miserable most of the time pushing everybody away that he cared about.

"I-I'm not sure if I can.

I'm not a Guardian Dragon anymore." Mushu answered.

"_So it is true you haven't forgiven yourself after what happened._

_Kaiten has been watching you and Hong in this world._

_She wasn't happy that you were upset._

_She cares about you two but is worried about you._

_She said after what happened, you never healed emotionally._

_You need to heal."_ he told him.

He agreed as he sighed as he knew that Hong needed him.

He was feeling conflicted inside knowing that he had to decide between following the Ancestor's rules and going to save Hong but Kano understood as he knew Mushu had been always shy and afraid to show his feelings as a child.

"_I think I know what you need to do Mushi." _he told him.

The red scaled dragon sighed knowing what he had to do as he needed to fall asleep.

He needed to recharge and get energy.

His father then vanished from sight.

* * *

Hong was scared as she lay in the cage Kani had put the young dragon girl in as she lay on the cold floor as she held the tears in because she didn't want to give Kani the satisfaction of seeing her cry as tears of sadness were in her eyes as she curled up into a ball like she did at home in the Fa household as she whimpered and didn't understand why the witch was trying to hurt her and her family as she lay there.

"Daddy....... I wish you were here.

You'd know what to do." she said falling asleep.

She was hoping that those she cared about would come to help her as she feared what Kani might do to her as she rubbed her scaled cheek where a bruise was from Kani hurting her but wimpered in sleep as Kani walked in.

She recited a spell as magic emitted from her hand and magic emitted from Hong's scaled body and entered hers but Hong was feeling ill after that happened as pain flowed through her scaled body.

Her eyes opened slowly in pain at that as she hoped her father could feel that.......

* * *

Mushu's eyes opened as he woke with a jolt from a bad memory as he could feel pain but it wasn't from him, it was coming from Hong as he was nervous as he tried to find where the source was coming from as he hoped that she would be okay until he got there as he made his mind up about what to do as he prepared to leave the temple as the head of the Ancestors saw him and was nervous knowing that he would do anything to help his little scale blossom as he scowled as Mushu flew off.

He had a feeling that this would've happened sooner or later as he sighed but knew that Mushu cared about Hong for the first time in his life because normally he just cared about what would happen to his pedestal as he saw tears in his eyes as he left the temple.

* * *

Mulan was nervous as she and Shang had realised that Hong had been taken by something as they hoped that she would be okay and were worried about Mushu as he hadn't returned as they heard powerful wingbeats as Shang smiled as he saw a familiar red scaled dragon return to the household but was in the garden as he and Mulan ran outside to greet him as the red scaled dragon was happy to see them too as there were tears in his eyes as Mulan hugged him.

"Thank you for returning.

We were worried about you but where's Hong?

Who took her?" she asked him.

"Kani took her.

It's revenge for trying to stop her last time." he answered.

Shang understood as Mushu looked at the ground.

"Don't worry Mushu.

She'll be fine." he reassured him.

He hoped Shang was right.

He couldn't bear to let anything happen to her.


	19. Paying The Ultimate Price With Chi

**Heart Of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and sorry for the wait because I was working on other fics but I wanted to update because I've been listening to Mulan songs most of the afternoon and it made me want to update so here we are.**

**I hope Levy120 enjoys.**

* * *

Hong wasn't feeling too good right now as Kani's spell was becoming more vicious by every moment passing as tears fell from her eyes as she wanted her father to help her and had a feeling that he was made to stay in the Ancestor's Temple and had a feeling he'd disobeyed the Ancestors and went to get help before coming here as she groaned in agony as she was getting sicker.

"I must be brave until........ until....... they come." she said weakly.

Kani watched as the young dragon girl's eyes closed in sleep knowing the spell was taking effect and knew that Mushu would come to save Hong but knew he would have to pay a price to do so by giving her his chi.

She cackled at that knowing Mushu wouldn't do such a thing as he was a failure of a father to his own child the way he was with his charges when he was a Guardian Dragon and smiled knowing victory was nearly hers.

"Soon nobody can stop me." she sneered.......

* * *

Mushu was very quiet as he flew through the skies of China with both Mulan and Shang on his huge red scaled back as he was very angry right now and nothing, not even the Ancestors or Kani would prevent him from rescuing his precious scale blossom but he wanted to make up for years of lousy fathering and not caring about Hong as he had sort of done it half out of fear of fatherhood and mostly to protect her as he knew in China, dragons were very powerful yet noble creatures and he had known having a young dragon child would cause many problems for him than for her as she had no idea of the duty their kind had to China and to the Emperor as rain like tears fell from his eyes as Mulan understood knowing Mushu hadn't meant to abandon Hong by letting her and Shang raise Hong and knew he'd been doing it out of love like she had for her father by joining the Army but this was a different thing altogether and even though it involved magic, she was still ready to fight along with Shang to help their friend.

"You're thinking about Hong, aren't you?" she asked Mushu.

The long red scaled dragon nodded in reply.

"Yes because I have a feeling that Kani enchanted her by taking her chi." he answered.

Mulan frowned as she heard that knowing how much they cared about Hong.

"Can it be reversed?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes but I-I have to give up something precious to me.

My chi." he replied sadly.

Both Mulan and Shang were shocked hearing that as it was a part of their dragon friend as it was his life energy and knew that he couldn't stay in this world without chi as the thought of him doing this for Hong chilled them to the bone.

There was silence for a moment as they saw Mushu tense up.

"What's wrong?" Shang asked him.

"I sense dark magic." he answered.

They understood as he flew downwards to a cave hidden in the mountains as he landed on the snow covered ground as both Mulan and Shang got off his back as worry was in his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?

Even if it costs you your chi?" Mulan asked him.

Mushu nodded.

"Anything to protect Hong and you guys." he answered.

They then entered the cave.......

* * *

Mushu noticed that nobody was in the cave beside him, Mulan and Shang until he heard soft whimpering as his ears perked up hearing that and knowing it was Hong as he approached along with Mulan and Shang as they saw the young dragon girl in a cage but very sick as her scales were very pale and she wasn't herself as both Mushu and Mulan gasped as Mushu melted the lock with his flame as they opened the cage seeing Hong's eyes open.

"Y-You came.......... because I knew you would.

Kani made me ill." she answered weakly.

"I know sweetie but we'll take care of her and find a way to help you." Mulan said.

She picked up the young dragon girl gently and placed her in Mushu's eyes as they heard cackling as Hong whimpered.

"Leaving so soon?

I thought we could have some fun." Kani said appearing.

Mushu growled in anger seeing the witch knowing what she'd done to Hong was evil and wrong to do to a child like Hong as Kani laughed seeing the emotion in his eyes as she knew how to play with his heart like her sister.

"You could heal her but there's a price to pay.

Would you risk it just to protect her?" she said pointing at Hong.

Mushu looked at the young dragon girl in his scaled yet warm arms and knew keeping her safe was worth the price he would have to pay even if it meant what he thought ir meant.

"Yes do it already.

I don't care about myself anymore but Hong.

She is all that matters to me." he told Kani.

The wiych smiled as magic surrounded them as Mushu could feel most of his chi being drained from him because he was feeling tired but knew this was the only way to do this.

Mulan watched as both the magic and Kani faded.

"Mushu are you okay?" Mulan asked him.

"I-I'll be fine but let's go.

Kani got what she wanted." he answered as they got on his back.

But both Mulan and Shang had a feeling something was wrong with Mushu and it had something to do with what Kani had done to him.

But they decided to drop it for now as they returned to their home.


	20. Unwell

**Heart Of A Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I hope that people enjoy this especially Supe101 as it was her review that made me want to write more as she loves it.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Later that night Mushu awoke but wasn't himself as he woke up from a bad dream about Hong and Kani as his head ached as he remembered that most of his chi had been drained by that witch but it had been worth it as he'd done it to protect Hong as he sneezed as a little bit of flame emerged from his mouth as he groaned as his eyes opened as he felt rain falling over China as he sneezed loudly as flame burst from his nostrils as it burnt a few fallen magnolia blossoms as he heard laughter as he saw somebody run over to him and climb onto his huge red scaled back as he knew who it was.

"Hong what're you doing out here?" Mushu asked her.

"I-I couldn't sleep Daddy because I had a bad dream about Kani but you don't seem too good.

Did that witch do anything to you?" she said to him.

"I'll be fine scale blossom.

Go back inside before you get sick yourself.

I don't want anything to happen to you." Mushu told her.

She then hugged him before going back inside as she hoped he would be okay.

Mushu then felt dizzy as he fell asleep but had no clue the Ancestors were watching but were surprised that Mushu had given up most of his chi just to save Hong as they knew that the only thing Mushu cared about was _himself_ so this was a surprise.

They decided to wait and see what would happen.......

* * *

In the Shang-Hai mountains, Kani was happy as she could feel Mushu's chi flowing inside her, giving her dark magic life and more energy as she knew this was something that her sister had failed to do as she began to transform into a demon that could take over China as her eyes glowed with dark magic as she began to plan as she knew that Hong and her parents would figure out what she was up to and would try to stop her as she decided to make her move.

"Soon China will be mine." she cackled as she smiled evilly....

* * *

Hong's eyes opened as rays of fresh sunlight shone through the room as she was nervous about her father because she had a feeling he was ill as she remembered that he'd given up most of his chi to save her as she went to see him but was scared as she saw he was pale and not himself as she went to find Mulan but she was in the kitchen making breakfast and wondered what was bothering Hong as she got her to calm down.

"It's my Daddy.

He's ill, really ill.

Come look." she said as Mulan followed her.

She too was shocked seeing Mushu so sick as she tried not to panic about it so Hong wouldn't be frightened as the young dragon was trying to wake him up but Mulan stopped her as Hong looked worried.

"Don't worry Hong, I'm sure he'll be fine." she reassured her.

"I'm not sure.

He lost some of himself when saving me from Kani." she replied as she understood.

She then got ready for school as she left the Fa household as she hoped that Mushu would be okay as she was worried about him but hoped that he was okay.

* * *

_In the spirit world many dragons were worried as they along with Kai-ten knew that Kani had taken most of Mushu's chi which made them worried as they knew that chi witches were very dangerous especially to their kind as they knew that Hong was Mushu's daughter as they knew she was meant to be a Guardian Dragon as Kai-ten was nervous knowing Kani had done this as tears fell from her eyes._

_She knew that Mushu had risked himself to save Hong which had both surprised and worried her as she knew he needed his chi but hoped that Hong was okay and could feel her daughter's worry as she, Mushu and Hong were connected through their hearts as she sighed._

_She then saw the head of the Fa ancestors appear as she wondered what he wanted as she had a feeling he was here about Mushu as she saw him nod in agreement as he sighed knowing he had done something noble for Hong._

_"Yes I'm here about Mushu because he surprised everybody by saving Hong._

_He never cared about anything except himself until he met you and became Hong's father." he told her._

_She hoped that Mushu was okay as she sighed as they were watching over China knowing dragons were the most powerful thing in China but knew that Hong needed her father as she was here in the spirit world and couldn't be with her but then she had an idea as she told the head of the Ancestors her idea knowing that Hong needed her as he agreed._

_She hoped things would be okay as magic surrounded her as she left the spirit world........_


	21. I'll Be In Your Heart

**Heart Of A Dragon**

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a long while but I was busy with other fics and restarting my DA account.**

**But I hope you guys enjoy.**

**I was inspired to write more while listening to Lesson Number One from Mulan 2.**

* * *

Hong was nervous seeing her father was unwell but was hoping that he would get better because she needed him because he was the only birth family she had but Mulan and Shang were trying to reassure her that Mushu would be okay but were doubting this themselves because the former Guardian Dragon was looking pale by every passing day making Mulan nervous.

She was making tea but Hong was playing by herself but heard somebody call to her gasping.

It was the nymph who had been angry at the Imperial Emperor for turning the four dragons into mountains as the young child wondered what she wanted.

"_You are sad because of what that witch did to your father._

_But she used dark magic and the only way to break it is true love for somebody else when you are older._

_But your father will be safe until it happens._

_He'll be kept safe in the spirit world where evil magic can never be strong,"_ she said.

Hong was scared hearing the nymph say this.

"You mean I won't see him until I'm an adult?" she asked.

The nymph nodded in reply.

Hong felt sad seeing her vanish but heard Shang call her but the young dragon ran to where he was but Shang wondered what was wrong but the child wouldn't tell him.

Hong needed to speak to her father about what to do.

She'd wait until Mulan and Shang were asleep before talking to him.

* * *

Mushu wondered what was going on because after the witch had cast that spell, he hadn't been himself and his chi had been weakening by every passing day but sighed as he felt weaker than a bug but hoped Mulan and Shang were trying their best to help him because he was worried about himself but moreso Hong.

He heard footsteps but smiled seeing it was Hong but there was great sadness in those innocent eyes of hers as he wondered what was bothering her.

"I was playing and an nymph showed up.

It was the one that was angry at the Emperor for imprisoning the four dragons because they helped the people of China.

She told me that the witch had used dark magic but only true love could break it and that you would stay in the spirit world until I find it where evil magic is weak but I won'y see you until I'm a grown up like Mulan." she said.

Mushu was stunned at his daughter's words.

He saw tears falling from her eyes which worried him and saw her climb onto his red scaled back for comfort.

"Honey it'll be okay.

I know you'll do it.

You're just like Mulan." he reassured her.

"But I don't want to lose you." Hong said.

He understood as he felt her hug him.

"I won't be gone forever.

I'm in your heart.

Besides once you find your true love, you and I will be together.

It's worth the wait." he reassured her.

She nodded yawning.

Her eyes then closed in sleep...

* * *

Early the next morning, Hong was awoken hearing chanting as she saw the nymph in the garden but was afraid because she knew that she was here for her father and didn't want to let him go as Mushu knew and understood but knew they'd see each other again once Hong found her true love but Hong didn't see it his way as she tried using her magic to keep him here with her but it wasn't working as the nymph smiled at the child's effort.

"_You show great strength little one but don't worry because your father won't be gone forever but until you find true love, he must remain in the spirit world because dark magic is very powerful and could make him worse._

_Would you want that Hong?"_ she said.

The young dragon girl frowned knowing the nymph was right and she didn't want him to get worse.

"You're right but I'll miss him." she said.

"_I know but there is one place he remains inside of you._

_Your heart._

_He is the fire that burns within you along with Love._

_You know you'll meet again."_ she told her.

Hong then watched as her father began to fade and vanish along with the nymph but tears fell from her eyes after that but Mulan wondered what was wrong but the young dragon decided to keep what happened a secret because they wouldn't understand.

She then went inside for breakfast.

She hoped her father was okay...


	22. An New Face In The Village

**Heart Of A Dragon**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Levy101 for her review.**

**I time skipped to Hong being older so the twist with the true love thing could happen.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Fifteen years had passed in China and Hong had grown into a beauitful young dragon female but she was hoping and praying that she'd find a way to see her father again but knew the nymph meant true love which meant it mightn't happen because she was a tom boy and unlike other girls in China which made Mulan smile seeing that.

She too was anxious for Hong to find true love like she had with Shang because she longed to see Mushu back with them again as Hong had cast a spell making her and Shang stay young forever meaning they wouldn't age but she was worried about Hong knowing that the young dragon teen wanted to be normal like other girls but Mulan had told her that she was unique and her and Shang wanted her to stay that way.

But Hong had a strange feeling that Fate wasn't done with her yet.

Last night she'd had a dream where a strange dragon entered China but didn't understand but shook it off seeing Shang return but he had returned with somebody new that made her and Mulan gasp.

It was a young Chinese dragon male with silver scales but wore robes but had golden eyes but slender like the four dragons that had brought water for China from the heavens.

"This is Sheng.

He said he was sent here by the Ancestors.

He's been causing heck with them just like somebody else we know.

He'll be staying with us since the villagers are a little afraid." he told them.

Sheng was in awe seeing Hong unaware that another of his kind lived here but wanted to know her remembering the head of ancestors talk about her and meeting her father.

"Why so shy scale blossom?" Sheng said to her.

"Don't you dare call me that!

Onlymy father calls me that!" Hong snapped going inside.

Mulan laughed at Hong's feistiness knowing she was like her when she first met Shang.

"Don't worry Sheng, she'll warm up to you in time." Shang said.

* * *

Hong wasn't amused with Sheng but decided to forget about him deciding to go for a flight.

That helped her calm down when she was very angry or upset but she smiled feeling the wind brush against her blood red scales feeling better knowing Sheng probably didn't fly which was a good thing but she was mad because he reminded her of her father but pushed the memories of her father away for now.

Thinking of him made her sad and that was something she didn't want to ruin her favourite thing because flying was her favourite thing to do when she wasn't busy.

She then realised the sun was setting and knew she had to return to the Fa house hold before Mulan and Shang got worried but she saw Sheng helping Mulan prepare dinner but went into her room so she'd be away from him but sat on her bed in the lotus position because it helped her calm down but heard the door open.

She saw Sheng come in but he didn't have the arrogance he'd had earlier.

"I-I'm sorry if I've offended you.

I was just trying to be friendly." he said.

Hong sighed.

"Fine.

But you're not going to be able to charm me like the girls in this village.

I'm not like them." she stated.

He nodded leaving the female dragon alone.

He hadn't told her they were arranged to be married...


	23. Needing To Tell Her About The Marriage

**A/N**

**Here's some more and sorry for not updating but hope Levy120 likes.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Mushu sighed as he was in the Ancestor's Temple watching Hong but knew Sheng was growing on her from watching her the last month but he hoped they would go together but he just wanted the spell to be broken so he could be with her.

A tear fell from his eye at that thought if Sheng wasn't the one for his scale blossom but pushed the thought aside but had to remain hopeful.

He knew that Mulan and Shang started out like Hong and Sheng when they'd first met but in time fell in love with each other.

He sighed as he wanted to leave the temple but knew the spell would kick in if he left meaning he would get sick but he was restless but couldn't risking it and hurting those he loved again.

* * *

In the village, Hong was surprised seeing Sheng in his normal dragon form as she never did that in front of others as a child because she knew the other people in the village would be scared or be mean to her.

"Come on Hong!

Don't you want to have fun?" he teased.

Hong flared up in anger.

"You're nothing but a show off!" she yelled.

Sheng felt a little sad at her words.

But he knew she was right.

He had been showing off since he'd came to the village and didn't have any friends but realised Hong had been nice to him since he arrived at the village but wondered why if she didn't like him.

He then landed onto the ground.

He changed into his human form and went after Hong.

* * *

Mulan was nervous as she was making tea knowing she and Shang had to tell Hong about the impending arranged marriage but Shang reassured his wife things would be fine as he knew Hong had a fiery will and did what she thought was right.

"I know Shang.

But she's still very young.

She'll not be happy once we tell her." she said.

But Shang saw Hong storm into the house.

He wondered what was wrong but Mulan knew.

"Let me handle this." she said.

She then headed to Hon's room.

Before sliding open her door, she heard Hong talking.

She was talking to Little Brother about Sheng.

_"That's why she was upset._

_Sheng made her mad_." she thought.

She entered the room softly.

Hong was stunned seeing her there.

"i came because you were upset." she answered.

"It's Sheng.

He was showing off again.

Why're boys so dumb?" she told her.

Mulan laughed at that.

"It's not his fault.

Most young men are like that.

But it takes work to change.

Just ask Shang.

He was once like Sheng." she replied.

Hong was staring at that.

Mulan smiled at her look.

"It's your destiny to change him." she said.

Hong was confused.

"Come on honey.

Shang and I need your help." she said.

The young dragon followed her.

Mulan hoped she wouldn't be upset...


	24. Helping Her Cope

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Levy120 for reviewing and love your input.**

**I'm glad updating this made your day as I like making fans happy.**

* * *

Hong was stunned hearing the news that she was to be in an arranged marriage as Mulan knew this would happen when she and Shang told her but knew she'd be worried if they told her she was getting married to Sheng.

"Who am I getting married to?" Hong asked her.

"Sheng." Shang answered.

Hong's eyes widened at that.

"No, No it can't be him!

He's a jerk and a show off." she told him.

Shang sighed knowing his adopted daughter would react like this but knew Mushu was a show off when he was Mulan's Guardian dragon and Mulan smiled knowing they should tell her about her father.

"Sheng wasn't the only show off.

Your father was a show off." Mulan said.

"No way Aunt Mulan.

My father is noble.

He was a Guardian dragon." she retorted.

Shang chuckled at Hong.

"Your father was a Guardian Dragon.

But he would do anything to keep being one." he said.

"Shang's right honey.

Your father tried to break Shang and I up.

But now he needs you." she replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked her.

"Remember the spell your father is under?

It makes him sick.

Only True Love can heal him.

Being with Sheng will help break it." Mulan told her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Hong asked her.

"Because we didn't want you to be scared.

Sheng is the only one who you're meant to be with." she told her.

Hong was starled as she learnt a lot about her father.

She then left the room and the house.

She needed to take a flight as she became her dragon self.

She then flew off as the wind was racing through her red scales.

But she heard Sheng cheering as he was flying and breathing smoke rings.

"Alright you finally decided to have fun!" he said smiling.

"I-I didn't take a flight to have fun Sheng.

I have a lot of stuff on my mind." Hong told him.

"Really?" he asked teasingly.

Hong sighed as she knew he wouldn't understand.

"We're getting married Sheng." she stated.

The silver Chinese dragon laughed at her.

"This is serious!

My father is ill.

He can't leave the Ancestor's Temple.

We're the only way he can heal." she said flying off.

Sheng then wondered what he did.

He then landed on the ground.

He headed back to the Fa household.

* * *

Hong sighed heading to the Ancestor's Temple as she wanted to see Mushu because she had a lot on her mind as the large red scaled male Chinese dragon wondered what was wrong with her.

"Aunt Mulan told me about you.

That you used to be a show off.

But Sheng is a jerk.

I can't get married to him.

I want you to get better.

But I can't do it." she said.

"But you care about me, right?

It's worth giving him a chance." he told her.

"Yeah but I'm not sure.

I care about you a lot." she said.

He nuzzled her making her smile.

"I'll try Father." she said.

"Thank you little scale blossom.

You should go back.

Before Mulan worries about you." he told her.

Hong then flew off.

Mushu sighed hoping he'd helped her.


	25. Giving Sheng Advice

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Levy120 likes.**

* * *

Mulan saw Sheng enter the Fa household as he wondered where Hong was but she and Shang knew she was with Mushu at the Ancestor's Temple but couldn't tell him but saw sadness in his eyes.

"Why doesn't Hong not like me?" he asked them.

"She does.

It's just this marriage thing is important to her." she told him.

"Why would it be importsnt?" he asked her.

"Because her father is Mushu.

He had a spell cast on him that made him very ill.

The only thing that can help is Love.

Which is why Hong is doing this." she answered.

Sheng was stunned hearing this.

"I-I didn't know how much she cared." he replied.

They then heard Hong enter as she was quiet.

Mulan had a feeling that Mushu had told her to give Sheng a chance but the young female dragon headed to her room and slid her door shut as Shang was nervous but Mulan then went after her.

She then slid the door open as she heard Hong crying.

She decided to leave her alone for now.

But she went back to making dinner...

* * *

Sheng then flew off to the Ancestor's Temple as he wanted to talk to Mushu about Hong but he hoped she wouldn't be mad if she found out he had went there but Mushu was surprised seeing him here.

"You're the one Hong's been talking about huh?" he said.

"Yeah I'm Sheng.

It's just Hong was talking about you." he said.

Mushu smiled at that.

"She seemed sad earlier.

I think she's worried about me.

I think she's marrying you for me.

But I know.

That you guys are meant for each other." he said.

Sheng was quiet at that.

"Are you sure?

I don't think she likes me." he said.

"She will Sheng.

You need to give her time.

Accept her for herself.

Like she's trying with you." he said.

Sheng nodded thinking.

"Maybe I should try.

She'd like that, right?" he asked.

"No don't try to change Sheng.

You should be yourself.

You should go.

Hong and the others will worry." he said.

Sheng nodded as he left.

Mushu smiled at that.


	26. Somebody Like Her

**A/N**

**Here's more and know LEVY120 will be happy as she is enjoying the fic.**

**Hong is feeling overwhelmed about the whole arranged marriage thing but meeting an new friend helps her feel better.**

* * *

Later that night, Hong was woken from a bad dream about her father and of a witch that she and her adopted family had fought before.

_It was just a bad dream Hong, a bad dream._

_But what if I can't break the spell?_

_My father won't be with me._

_I couldn't bear that._

She then put on some clothes as she was sneaking out of the house as the moon was high in the sky but she needed to clear her head and a flight would do just the thing.

She then became her dragon form as she hovered off the ground, making her smile as she hadn't smiled in a while as she took off into the skies, the wind racing through her red scaled body.

This was her favourite time to fly as nobody was awake to see her or run away and scream.

_I feel so free up here in the sky, I am a dragon after all._

_But so much is on my mind right now with the arranged marriage but I have no choice as it's the only way to save my father._

_I wish there was some other way..._

As she was flying through the skies overlooking China, she heard something beauitful and almost mystical as she was looking for where the sound was coming from but it was coming from the forests, making her fly there.

* * *

In the forest, a young boy was sitting by a waterfall and was holding something to his mouth, a bamboo flute which he'd had for a long time as his only friend had given it to him when they were children as his green eyes lit up in the moonlight but stopped seeing something land in the lake.

_i wonder whoever or whatever fell in there is okay._

_I should help._

Gusts of wind made him stop in his tracks, seeing the creature rise out of the lake but awed seeing what it was as his eyes widened, staring at the dragon before him as their eyes locked.

Hong was afraid, knowing how the people of the village had reacted to her being a dragon growing up but he didn't seem scared of her, making her relax.

An look of curiousity was in the boy's green eyes.

"W-Who're you, Where did you come from?" he asked her.

Hong was stunned hearing curiousity and warmth in his voice, knowing she had to trusr others but she decided to talk to him.

"My name is Fa Hong, I live in the village." she replied.

"I-I'm Jet-Yai.

I'm training to be a sorceror.

I have magic." he told her.

But his head throbbed in pain, clutching it.

_A young male like himself was standing in the very same spot they were right now, but he was with a deep red scaled dragon but they were married._

"Jet you okay?" she asked nervous.

"I'm fine Hong, I just had a vision." he told her.

She and Jet then sat under a peach tree as they were talking, telling each other about themselves and about their lives.

Hong's eyes then closed in sleep as dawn was approaching, unaware she would be in trouble with Mulan for being out all night without telling her and Shang where she was.

Jet then fell asleep too...


	27. Worried Sick

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Ashleigh Piccino fot faving this and Levy120 for reviewing and glad you're enjoying this and yeah Hong's in trouble as Mulan and Shang are worried sick about her and Sheng will be mad if he sees her with Jet-Yai.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Mulan was worried as she'd woken up but couldn't find Hong anywhere in the Fa house but Shang had gone looking for the young dragon, hoping nothing bad had happened to her.

_She wouldn't have ran away as there's nowhere in the village she'd go but I know the arranged marriage thing has her stressed, but I should talk to her when we do find her._

She then went back into the house but smelled smoke as Sheng was blowing smoke rings in his sleep, making her smile as it reminded her of Mushu after she'd first met him.

_It's too bad Mushu's not here as he would like Sheng, he reminds me of him, a show off but he cares about Hong like he does._

Mulan then heard footsteps as she saw Shang return but hadn't found Hong.

Worry filled her body but would know Sheng would want to find Hong.

* * *

Sheng's eyes fluttered open as he'd heard commotion walking into the kitchen, seeing Mulan and Shang worried out of theit minds.

"It's Hong, we can't find her." Shang saif.

The young male dragon was nervous as he became his dragon form, taking off into the skies but hoped he could find Hong.

* * *

Jet smiled as he was practising his magic, his eyes glowing with chi as he was sensing another dragon, seeing Sheng land but he looked mad as he breathed fire, making Jet nervous as he didn't have a lot of faith in himself, but was searching.

"Who're you, why're you with Hong?" he demanded growling.

Jet whimpered, losing focus but saw Hong wake up.

"Sheng stop!

He's a friend!

I came here after hearing him play his flute." she told him.

Sheng could see Hong cared about this boy she barely knew but Hong whacked him in the head, smoke rising from her nostrils.

"H-Hong, stop!" Jet said shaking.

Hong then saw him run off, making her angry.

"We should go back, Mulan's worried." Sheng said.

Hong ignored him as she went after Jet.

The silver scaled male then went after her.

* * *

Jet was near a cave but he heard beauitful singing, knowing it was his younger sister, Yui who was blind but he cared about her, helping her when she needed it along with making a long cane out of bamboo for her as he was trying to use his magic to maybe heal her sight.

He was hoping Hong wasn't in too much trouble when she got back home, his heart still pounding from seeing Hong steamed up about that other dragon.

He then heard soft growling, turning around and seeing Hong.

"Y-You're still mad, right?" he asked softly.

"I'm not mad at you but at Sheng.

He doesn't care about anybody but himself unlike you." she told him.

Jet was relieved hearing her say that, hearing footsteps and turned around seeing a young girl around thirteen, with short black hair, beady eyes.

She wore a beauitful dress but had a cane made of bamboo in her hand.

"Jet, who's that?" she asked as Hong was curious.

Jet took his younger sister's hand gently, approaching Hong as he placed her right hand on Hong's deep red scaled body seeing Yui smile.

"Your friend's a dragon?

That's cool." she said making Hong smile.

"Yes it is.

Who's this?" she replied.

"This is Yui, my sister.

She's blind.

We've lived in this forest since our parents were killed by the Huns.

I've been hoping to learn a spell that would give Yui sight." he told her.

Hong was feeling bad for him, knowing what it was like to be wlrried about those you cared about, because her father was ill because of a spell, counting on her but a plan was forming in her mind.

Sheng wondered what it was but knew Hong wouldn't tell him.

"We should get going.

I'm in enough trouble as it is." Hong told them.

"Will you comr back?" Yui asked softly.

"Yes I will.

Once Mulan and Shang simmer down." she replid.

Jet watched Hong and Sheng take off, enchanted by Hong's fiery will and strong heart.

_Please come back Hong, I care about you._

_Plus Yui could use a friend like you._

"Jet you okay?" Yui asked, snapping Jet out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine.

Let's get some breakfast, okay?" he answered.

Yui nodded following her older brother, holding his hand as they were leaving the forest and entering the village as they always did.

But somebody was watching the siblings...


End file.
